Yelena
}} Yelena Atlas is a dragon steel sword forged by Atlas that developed a living consciousness. Her familiar is Dork. Appearance To be added. Personality A sword knows no loyalty. It will serve those who wield it. The same is true for Yelena. Just that unlike a normal sword she will choose a master by herself. Fickle and amoral, she only cares for her own enjoyment. A master that doesn’t offer enough will be replaced. Give her what she wants though and you will have a servant that will tear your enemies apart. Yelena is always on the lookout for pleasure, whatever kind it is. She is assertive, outspoken and uninhibited. If she wants something, she will get it. For the brief moment that her master has gotten her loyalty, he will have access to a precise, cruel tool that knows no exhaustion, no fear and no moral objections. Abilities Transformation *'Human Form:' Yelena can transform into a human form. She choose to copy the form of her former master Alma. She does not have any normal human needs, but she will indulge in whatever funny activity. Eating good food, drinking, other human activities. The transformed body is “real” enough for any of those things. She mostly fights in her human form, creating a copy of herself as a sword. *'Sword Form:' Yelena is made from an experimental alloy, mixing dragon steel with multiple other rare metals. The exact formula is known only to Atlas himself. She is not as indestructible as pure dragon-steel, but still far superior to any other metal. The decreased durability was a conscious choice by Atlas, as the mix of other metals made the sword lighter and thus easier to use. Passive *'Aether Eating:' She feeds on the aether of those that have been cut by her. The aether is then stored for later use. If the blade is not used for a longer time, she will eat away at the aether of her master. Active *'Berserk:' Yelena can use her aether to overdrive the physical capability of her master way past its limit. The wielder will be able to do incredible feats, yet this has of course an enormous cost for the master. The induced feeling of euphoria will leave one unable to feel any pain, often leading careless masters to their death, as they are destructing their own bodies. Ultimate *'Soul Blades:' Using pure aether Yelena summons copies of various blades around herself. Those copies are then flinged by her mental commands. The blades are fragile and break after one use. She could give the blades any form, but she likes to copy existing swords that she has seen in her life. *'Size and amount:' Instead of a regular size, Yelena can also summon bigger blades. The maximum size of the blade right now is comparable to a two-storey house. : 1 maximum size sword costs 45% of her aether (2 uses max) : 1 normal sword costs 5% of her aether (20 uses max) Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Strong → The normal limitations of the human body do not apply to Yelena, thus making her far stronger. ✔ Athletic → Imitating Alma, her body is quite a marvel of athleticism ✔ Durable → She can withstand damage that would kill most normal living beings. ✔ Team player → Way stronger with a master ✔ No fundamental needs beside aether → She does not need food or water to keep on existing. However she requires a constant supply of aether, way beyond what normal beings need. �� Shared damage → The human form also has its drawbacks. She won’t sustain minor injuries, but major injuries will be transferred to her sword form, thus damaging her. �� No regeneration → Yelena does not heal over time like humans would. She needs to be repaired. �� High maintenance → You actually need to take care of your sword you dumbass. If you don’t she will be unhappy, damaged, in bad state and might murder you. �� Aether hungry → She needs quite a lot of aether. A familiar alone does not provide enough. Yelena either needs a master, victims to get aether from or some other source of aether. �� Soulbound Servant → Yelena can survive for a while without a master, but she needs one sooner or later. Without a master her aether supply deteriorates faster. Likes - Dislikes Extra ★ Works as a street performer when she is not busy murdering people ★ Yelena is a bit on the lewd side ★ She has copied the look of her first master Alma ★ Alma was the only person that she remained loyal to ★ Yelena is looking for her true master, someone who will be able to wield the sword to her full power ★ The bells on her foot were made by Atlas and she can’t take them off. He did it in order to be able to hear her sneaking up, as she would constantly try to attack him (not out of malice) ★ Ref Breast Size: B References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Female characters